


First date

by 0o_LilacRose_o0



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Annyywwaayyys, Another short fanfic, aren't i, enjoy, fuck im getting into a habit, this ones for you toon, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_LilacRose_o0/pseuds/0o_LilacRose_o0





	First date

"Hey, Kodya?" Gyrus walked backward, facing Kodya as the two walked to training together  
"Yes, Gyrus?" Kodya gave him a sweet smile  
"We should go on a date." Gyrus turned back around, and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, smiling at him.  
"What do you mean by that?" Kodya gave the astronaut a confused look "Don't we hang out all the time anyway?"  
"Yeah, but not on romantic outings" Gyrus stated with a slightly dreamy look, and let go of Kodya's hand, opting to hold his arm hostage instead  
"Where - Where the hell would we even go for a romantic outing?" Kodya's brow furrowed slightly. It wasn't like the idea was unappealing to him, but more than the idea just seemed to be like far more trouble than it was worth.  
"I was thinking we could sneak out, and watch the sunset, then stargaze once the stars come out. We can see different constellations here I bet, even entirely different stars!" Gyrus's eyes sparkled when talking about the stars, and Kodya found himself unable to refuse the date.  
"Sure thing babe."  
"Thanks! Love you!"  
A little while after training, and a short meeting with the other people in the room, or an excruciatingly long meeting if you were to ask anyone in the room, the day finally ended. Kodya was ready for the date, with a bottle of wine that he had bargained for, he set out for the date. And by that, I mean that he walked outside, where apparently Gyrus was already waiting for him.  
Huh, well that's nice.  
"Hey, Kodya, how are you? You ready for the date?" Gyrus held out his arm, in a gentlemanly fashion, and honestly, it took far too much willpower for Kodya to not swoon.  
"Заеби́сь! Let's go!" Okay, Kodya had to admit to himself that he may have swooned a bit.  
"So, I thought about how we are going to leave, and-"  
"Please tell me that we're not going to leave through the rooftop windows again." Kodya smiled, despite himself. Admittedly, sneaking out like some rebellious kid was lots of fun.  
"I was going to just ask the others to let us go out today." Gyrus looked concerned, remembering what had happened the last time they snuck out, back before they began dating.  
"Okay, that's a better idea." As Kodya should have expected of his genius boyfriend.  
"Actually I kinda already have the permission so, let's go!"  
Kodya took Gyrus's arm, and the two walked out together. Once they left, however, Gyrus stopped, then suddenly grabbed his boyfriend and picked him up bridal style.  
Kodya began to blush but was soon distracted by Gyrus beginning to run. After getting to his destination, a smooth grassy hill, Gyrus placed Kodya on his feet and sat down.  
"You could have asked to pick me up." Kodya sat down next to him.  
Gyrus's eyes widened "Oh, shit, I am so sorry, are you all right, did I hurt you Kody?"  
"No, I'm fine. Honestly just give me a warning in the future." Kodya pulled his wine bottle out, as well as some wine glasses. He poured the wine into them and passed one over to his boyfriend.  
"Can do."  
The two sat there for a while in silence, looking at the sun in front of them, which had nearly set on the horizon, and sipped from their glasses. After a while of meaningless relaxation together, looking at the sun which still had yet to set, Gyrus turned back to Kodya.  
"May I have another glass?" Kodya nodded, and Gyrus passed the empty one to him,  
"Here you go." Kodya re-poured the wine in the glass and passed it back to Gyrus.  
"Thanks." Gyrus took a sip and placed the hand not holding a glass on Kodya's own.  
The sun began to set, and the two watched the sky while sitting together, sipping their wine, until the stars were visible overhead.  
"Hey, Gyrus? Didn't you say earlier that these stars aren't the same ones we see at home?" Kodya began smiling at an idea that had just popped into his head  
"Yep." Gyrus looked at Kodya, confused, and Kodya internally smiled at the fact he had confused his genius boyfriend  
"So none of them have names." Kodya inquired further, his smile growing  
"Nope, none of them." Gyrus gave a mischievous smile, catching on quickly. "Want to name them?"  
"Can we?"  
"Totally."  
"You first"  
"All right." Gyrus pointed at a star "I'll call that one Kodya"  
"You dork." Kodya blushed, playfully pushing Gyrus's shoulder "In that case, I'll name the one next to it Gyrus."  
"Hey, don't steal my cutesy ideas. I'll sue."  
"Can I pay for possible damages with a kiss?"  
"Sold." Gyrus smiled and Kodya gave him a peck on the lips.  
Gyrus paused a few seconds, while Kodya took away the rest of the bottle from them both.  
"Hey, Kodya?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." He paused, "You wanna go back now?"  
"Mhm." Gyrus gave Kodya a hug, then stood up "That was a nice date though."  
"We should do that again sometime."  
"I would like that."


End file.
